


Leave the gun. Take the Happy Meal™

by pyrsrun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fast Food, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Burn, To many The Godfather references, Violence, i don't really know what i'm doing, mafia, no beta we die like sad humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrsrun/pseuds/pyrsrun
Summary: The Gaang is one of the new families rising to power in the city. While still very small and with very young members, their boss being only eighteen, they are already making a name for themselves. Besides being known for not really being cruel and stealing from the rich to give to the poor, they are recognized for being the strongest force against The Caldera family, recently making an alliance with The Dai Li to help in the long-fought war.But for Zuko they represent a chance to do good, and maybe find his own destiny.Or, Zukka Mafia!AU.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional nonprofit work, and, of course, none of the characters belong to me. Also, I do not condone or support violence and other sorts of illegal activities that this work portrays outside of fiction.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, and also no Beta'ed. If you find anything, give me a heads up!
> 
> I had this idea while eating pizza and watching The Godfather, so here you go.

“Sneers finally called?” Sokka says as he looks at Zuko coming back from their kitchen.“No, it was from the funerary again” he replied.

“Uh. They never give up uhn” Sokka huffs as Zuko plops down beside him on the sofa and picks the last slice of the pizza on top of the coffee table. They are watching The Godfather while they wait. Zuko says it helps him get in the “mood”, the weirdo. “How can they not get that a funerary providing healthcare is sketchy at best?”

“Maybe they just want to speed the process up” Zuko says with a smirk, fighting the stretchy cheese that threatens to escape. “At least they are calling the right house, we sure help their business a lot”

Sokka gives him a lazy grin and keeps watching the movie. God, he is bored. He splayed out on the sofa early on and now spends his time looking at the grease stain left at the box and contemplating throwing it at Zuko’s head just to have something to _do._

The phone rings again. Their eyes meet in a silent match, blue against gold. A third ring is heard. Sokka’s left eye twitches slightly and after a moment Zuko gives up. “OK! But if it’s the bank you are throwing that shitty chamomile tea out!” He gets up with a glare.

“Come onnn it’s not that bad! It was on a sale”! Sokka whines resting his head back over the armrest.

“It is _foul_ , and I will NOT have it in my house!” Zuko picks up the phone.

Sokka could hear soft humming noises coming from the kitchen. Not the bank then. He got up, turned off the TV, threw their trash away, and put their dishes in the sink for later, looking at Zuko on the process, who in turn rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, thank you Sneers” a pause “No, don’t worry, I’ll let him know”

Sokka goes to the bathroom. Last pee before they go. After washing his hands, he brushes his teeth, fixes his wolftail, and puts on deodorant. On his way out he and Zuko switch places, and he goes to his bedroom to change into the police officer’s clothes. When he comes out he can see that Zuko had changed into his as well, and put on his comfy but serious shoes. It was that kind of night.

They put on long coats to hide their disguise, and Sokka also grabs a backpack for their hats, wallets, a small umbrella, a notepad, a pen, and a water bottle. Their guns go to their waistbands, and Zuko locks the apartment.

Zuko always drives, and Sokka always rides shotgun.

“Where to?” He asks, holding the backpack on his lap.

“Sneers said that the asshole went to the opera today, apparently” 

“Tsk, It’s gonna be messy”

“Hopefully not, his meeting with the chief of police has been scheduled for before the play ends”

“Uhmm, better” Sokka always hates involving civilians.

“Uhm” Zuko gives him a soft look, before turning his eyes back on the road.

“Zuko?”

“Uhm?”

“Can we get a milkshake on the way back?”

“Sure” He says with a small smile.

* * *

They wait at the bottom of the stairs of The Royal Theater, the small lamps casting the building in a yellow glow, and the street is completely empty. They locked their coats and backpack in the car, leaving them with only the policeman disguise. Zuko looks at his watch. “Almost eight”.

Sokka wordlessly removes the notepad from his back pocket and clicks his pen, eyes looking for the nearest car. Finding one a few feet away, he walks closer to it and starts scribbling.

“Ah, you’re already here” Zuko looks up to see Zhao still at the top of the stairs with a goon by his side “Where is Wang?”

“Unfortunately Mr. Fire couldn’t make it. We are here to escort you to the restaurant, where he will be waiting for you” Zuko ducks his head and adjusts his hat, hoping his bangs can conceal the scar a bit. “He sends his deepest apologies”.

“Tsk, guess it can’t be helped. I expected a little more respect coming from him” Zhao spats reaching the middle of the stairway, bodyguard in tow.

“Mr. Fire thanks you for your understanding”

Sokka looks up from his spot next to the car, the ticket neatly tucked on the windshield. Just from the sight of the man his body revolts and his stomach threatens to spill its contents. 

He takes a deep breath. Now is not the moment, he can mourn later. He needs his head cool and his mind sharp.

“What YOU??? I thought I had killed you, you little shit-”

From his spot Sokka sees everything. He sees Zuko raising his head a bit, sees confusion, and then recognition cross over Zhao’s face. He sees Zhao’s hand reaching inside his jacket.

Three shots are fired. The first leaves his gun and reaches its mark right between Zhaos’s eyebrows, the second comes from the bodyguard’s gun, and zinges right past Zuko’s left ear. The last leaves Sokka’s gun and makes its home on the goon’s neck.

Sokka drops his gun and they run. They turn sharp corners and discard their hats and police jackets in an alley. Finally, they can see their car, and slow to a walk. No one followed them.

After they are seated in their respective places, Sokka gulps half of the water and passes the rest to Zuko, who drinks at a more sedate pace. When he finishes, he starts the car and asks “So, Burger King, or McDonald's?”

“Bob’s”

“Uhm” a strawberry milkshake then. That kind of night.

Sokka turns to look at him and stares for a moment. Zuko keeps his eyes on the road, waiting.

“What did Zhao mean when he said he’d thought he killed you?”

Zuko looks at Sokka and sees only pure curiosity along with narrowed eyes of the “why I don’t know about this” kind.

“He blew up my car, once” Zuko says sheepishly

“Jesus, how are you even here?” Sokka’s eyes bug out a little

“I jumped out. Left only with broken ribs and a black eye”

“Holy shit”

Their ride is comfortably silent after that, Sokka staring at the rain that just started falling outside. Zuko parks in front of a Bob’s that doesn’t have a drive-through. Sokka takes the umbrella and his wallet from the backpack and asks “Which flavor do you want?”

“See if they have passion fruit, if not, chocolate”

“Ok” Sokka closes the door

Zuko turns on the radio and Chiquitita by ABBA starts playing softly. He leaves it on. Sokka returns with a small smile when he hears the song and hands Zuko his milkshake. 

“The passion fruit was a limited edition, sorry”

“Uhm thought so too”

Upon reaching home Zuko locks the car and sees that Sokka has a thoughtful expression on “I really hoped today would be a “leave the gun take the milkshake” kind of day” Sokka sighs.

“It could have been if Zhao had not recognized me” Zuko says as they enter the elevator

“I guess so, I just never get the opportunity”

“You had it with me. Could have taken it”

“Yeah. I’m glad I didn’t” Sokka smiles, and unlocks their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that inspired this chapter are: Nocturne n°2 Opus 9, mi bémol majeur, by Chopin, and, of course, Chiquitita by ABBA.
> 
> Also, the title of this fic is a reference to this scene of The Godfather.


	2. Super Trouper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super trouper beams are gonna blind Zuko  
> But he won't feel blue  
> Like he always does  
> 'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's Sokka ~
> 
> Now, serious talk, I'm Trigger Warning™ you right now that there is some talk in this chapter about explosives. Nothing actually blows up, but with what happened in Beirut I thought it is important to let you know.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and bookmarked this work! You keep me motivated to go on!!

Two years prior.

The Gaang is one of the new families rising to power in the city. While still very small and with very young members, their boss being only eighteen, they are already making a name for themselves. Besides being known for not really being cruel and stealing from the rich to give to the poor, they’re recognized for being the strongest force against The Caldera family, recently making an alliance with The Dai Li to help in the long-fought war. 

But for Zuko they represent a chance to do _good_ , and maybe, meet his own destiny.

That’s why he currently finds himself kneeling in the middle of what he assumes is an office, with a bag over his head and rough fingers on his neck pushing him down. That’s not _exactly_ what he expected would happen when he approached the house that he knows is the Gaang’s headquarters.

Looking back, he realizes he was foolish, but he thought that maybe he would knock, their boss would open the door and Zuko would say something like “Hello, Zuko here. I’m sorry I chased you and tried to kill you for all these months, can I please join your group?” well, at least that was what he rehearsed.

What happened instead is that a guy with a cigarette stuck between his teeth opened the door, immediately recognized him as part of The Caldera family, and well, put a bag over his head.

“What is this Jet?” came a voice to his right.

“Look at what the cat dragged to the door!” the guy who was holding his head down suddenly removes the bag with a flourish, and light blinds Zuko for a moment.

After blinking his eyes to normal, he can see that he is inside some kind of office space, with plush sofas lining the walls, a few armchairs here and there, abstract paintings hanging on the walls and, immediately in front of him, a large desk made with polished warm wood. 

Behind the desk, a teenager sits. 

It’s weird being in front of what was his goal for the last months, the whole recipient of his hate, anger, and somewhat hope. Now, only the hope remains, but for another goal. The boss’s eyes are wide with shock and maybe a little bit of hope too? Zuko can work with hope.

That is until he hears the sound of two twin guns cocking on either side of the teenager. The person behind the left one is a woman in her early twenties with a long braid behind her back, who he recognizes as Katara, the family’s lawyer. 

The person behind the other gun is a man, around the same age as the woman, with same dark skin and deep blue eyes full of distrust. He has the sides of his head shaved with the top tied back, and the hands that peek from his hoodie are covered in tattoos. Zuko knows this man is always with the boss and Katara, but he never paid much attention to him, always considering him more of a hired gun.

That is why Zuko is surprised when he is the first one to speak.

“What. is. he. doing here?” came the clipped tone

“We found him on the front porch” the guy holding him responded with a satisfied smirk.

“That doesn’t answer my question Jet” the guy said with enough distaste to wilt a flower

“Look, I know you must be surprised that I found you” Zuko blurts out, no longer standing the awkwardness of the room.

“Not really, since you followed us all over the city” suddenly the biting words were directed to him, and Zuko felt his cheeks color in shame.

“Right, uhm, well” He looks down, but then raises his head and stares directly at blue eyes in determination “What I want to tell you, is that I’ve changed, and I’m trying to do good now, and I want to help you in any way I can”

“You can not possibly think that any of us would trust you! How stupid do you think we are?!” Katara snapped and Zuko flinched back

“Look I know I have done some awful things in the past, but I’m better now, I want to end this war just as much as you do” a pause “If you won’t take me as your ally, please take me as your prisoner”

Complete uncomfortable thick silence filled the room.

“A much easier path if you ask me” Jet comments nonchalantly. Zuko decides he doesn’t like the guy very much, and them berates himself, he is not here to like anybody.

“You said we could be friends, once” He speaks softly, looking at the boss’s eyes, who in turn pinches the bridge of his nose with a pained expression.

“ There’s no way---” 

“Zuko, do you drive?” the boss starts only to be cut off by the other guy.

There is no way Sokka is letting Aang be stupid and send the guy away. Not when they finally have someone willing to share intel from inside The Caldera Family, and a way to eliminate one of their oldest threats at the same time.

Him, Katara, and Aang were finally going to decide what they would do about Sparky Sparky Boom Man after weeks of the assassin hunting them down when Jet kicks open the door, Longshot trailing silently behind him, and throws Zuko in front of them.

“Yes, I do” Zuko’s eyes are wide and jumping confusedly between him and Aang.

“Great, follow me” Sokka said and motions for Longshot to follow them too.

“Sokka-” Katara starts but stops when Sokka throws her a look. Her face sours and she makes a shooing motion.

Sokka lifts an eyebrow at Aang too, for good measure, and he nods.

The three are silent on the way to the car, Longshot leads the path and Zuko trails behind him. Sokka hangs further back and uses the opportunity to study their enemy up close.

He always knew the “Banished Prince” to be an angry jerk. His temper was as quick to blow up as the buildings that stood on his path, Sokka remembers vividly the state of the Kyoshi Warrior’s house after Zuko had been there, but here, in their hands, he seems smaller, awkward, and maybe even softer. 

The latter is probably due to the change of haircut. Gone was the Robert De Niro style mohawk, and in its place stands a mullety shaggy hair, the back pieces barely hiding the start of a tattoo that peeks from his bomber jacket.

They reach the car and Sokka tosses Zuko the keys moving behind the driver’s seat, his eyes catch Zuko’s on the rearview mirror and he can see them drifting with anxiety. _Good_ . Intimidation done, now starts the hard part: interrogation. Why did Toph decide to take today off, of all the other days she could choose? _Ok_ , Sokka can do it, he knows he can.

They lock eyes and he says “I need you to be completely honest with me here, if you have any hopes of this allegiance working out” Sokka hasn’t but that is beside the point “You probably know that me and my family always know when someone is lying” he throws Zuko a hard look and ignores the fact that the reason for that particular rumor is probably in a spa at the moment “Okay?”

Zuko gulps and looks back at the rearview mirror “Okay. I promise. On my honor” he nods locking eyes with Sokka.

“Hum” _intense_ “Do you know the McDonalds in the lower ring?” it would be a long ride, but one that left plenty of time to ask questions.

“Uhum. Yes.”

“Great, let’s go there” Sokka motions for Zuko to start the car. With that he wiggles around a bit to get comfy and pulls out a small notepad from his back pocket, using the opportunity to also remove his gun from his waistband and leave it easily accessible on his lap, but out of Zuko’s sight. Did he plan to shoot him down before they reach their destination? No. Sokka is not wasting a trip to McDonald's, but there is no harm in being safe.

“Ok, first things first” he clicks his pen “What is your father’s next move?”

“Uhm, right into business them”

“Unfortunately I’m a little pressed for time at the moment, even though I imagine talking with you at length would be the uttermost _pleasure_ ” his voice drips with sarcasm.

“Right, uhm, sorry” 

You see Zuko is not stupid, he has watched The Godfather enough times to know exactly what this is. Sokka will get all the answers he needs and then either he, or the silent guy on the passenger seat, will kill him. Now, what remains for Zuko to figure out is if this will happen before or after they reach the McDonalds and, more importantly, if he will be able to escape by then, so any opportunity to stall is a welcomed one. He hadn’t lied when he said he would be truthful, he _wants_ to help The Gaang, but he is not sure if he wants it to cost his life, at least not like this. So, for now, he waits the right moment to escape.

“Just before I left the family” Zuko looks at the mirror and sees that he has gotten Sokka’s attention “My father held a meeting with all his generals”

“Generals?” confusion crossed Sokka’s face

“Yes. My father considers himself the Phoenix King” distaste scrunches Zuko’s face “that’s why he calls the people he trust generals. That’s why I’m known as the banished prince”

“Uhm” a pause and scratching pen noises “Ok. Go on.”

“In this meeting, he announced his plans to deal with the Dai Li, and he told everyone present that he decided to blow up the whole Earth Zone”

“He decided to WHAT???” Sokka’s voice cracked and octave up, and Zuko jostled the car a bit in surprise “But these people have nothing to do with the mafia! Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, I was there” Zuko nods “This is part of why I decided to leave” but he doesn’t go a lot beyond that.

“Fuck” Sokka makes a flabbergasted face, and then Zuko hears furious scribbling “Ok, do you know how he plans to do that?”

“Uhm” he nodded “He has a new kind of explosive being built, outside the city, up north. It has a lot more range and is way more destructive than the normal ones. The silver lining in this whole thing is that it is still in the developing stage, so we have some time to stop it.”

“Ok. ok. Fuck” Sokka still looks a bit shocked and tries to steady himself by holding on to Zuko’s seat and leaning a bit in between him and Longshot “How much time do we have? Where are they building it!?”

“I really don’t know, sorry” Zuko shakes his head “My father keeps these kinds of information to the people really close to him”

“You don’t know, or you won’t _tell_ ??” Sokka snarls suspiciously, and raises a skeptical eyebrow “You are his son, how much closer can you _get_?”

“I,..my father, he…”Zuko stutters but takes a deep breath centering himself “I am nothing to my father. He already tried to have me killed at least twice, we are as far from _close_ as you can get” he spats steely.

“Oh. Uhmm, ok. Uhm” now is Sokka’s turn to look sheepish leaning back on the car seat, he had no intention of opening a can of emotional worms all of sudden. He is here to kill the guy after all, no need to get angsty before he even starts. “Ok, moving on them!” he clears his throat “Next question: how did your family know about the invasion? I’m sure the info didn’t leak from us”

“Oh, that was thanks to my sister”

“Azula?” he asks writing her name down.

“Yes, her.” Zuko grimaces once again, the memories of his sister to par with the ones from his father “She infiltrated the Dai Li, disguised as one of Kyoshi’s warriors, but I don’t know who gave her the information” he shook his head.

“Kuei probably told her himself” he grumbled, “Ughhh that idiot!” Sokka writes it down, already blaming the man, even though he can’t exclude the possibility of them having a spy who helped get her inside. He still doesn’t trust their counselor Long Feng, that guy is slimy.

Zuko on the other hand is still blinking owlishly over the outburst, weirded out over how comfortable the other is at bad-mouthing one of the most powerful and rich men in the city in front of people he just met. He knows the Dai Li has ears everywhere, and that people didn’t come back the same after being taken by them. 

“Oh we’re here!” says Sokka, shaking Zuko from his thoughts, and in fact, the McDonalds loomed in his vision.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's Robert De Niro style mohawk is [this one](https://pmcvariety.files.wordpress.com/2016/08/taxidriver.jpg?w=600), because I get to choose which terrible haircut he is going to have, and that ponytail has no place in my home.
> 
> Songs for this chapter are [You Wanna Die](https://soundcloud.com/yuzion/you-wanna-die-feat-futuristic-swaver-prod-hussh) by Yuzion, and, of course, [Super Trouper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BshxCIjNEjY) by ABBA.


End file.
